


dizzy again

by EllsterSMASH



Series: little pieces of us [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [(35) How they greet the sun in the morning.]Lavellan is not a fan of mornings, though coffee and kisses tend to help.First posted July 31, 2017





	dizzy again

Waking up is the worst.

Today, she is wrenched from the Fade and thrust back into reality with a whimper. Her eyes flutter open for the briefest of seconds before squeezing shut again. She wants to roar, to rage against the injustice, but her breath sticks in her chest—it takes a monumental effort, it seems, to let go. To breathe. To remember she exists. But she does, she breathes in deep, fills her lungs with the mountain air, cold and sharp and bracing. At its peak, the breath stiffens into a yawn and she stretches her limbs, arching her spine into an aching curve.

The sun burns red against her eyelids, and she grimaces, recoils, flings an arm across her face.

“Good morning, vhenan.”

Athi squints one eye open. Solas sits on the edge of the bed, the skin on his side creasing as he twists toward her. He reaches one hand out toward her face and she bats at it, growling through the crust of sleep still lingering in her voice. His hand drops to the rumpled sheet and he sighs all heavy and judge-y and mean, gives her a look of pure exasperation. She glares right back.

If someone's to blame for the sun being up, it might as well be him.

“Have it your way, then," he says and stands. “I will leave your coffee at your desk. All the way over there. By the window. Where it will, undoubtedly, get cold.”

She weighs the options, quickly, quickly. On the one hand, a few more minutes of sleep, rich and decadent, before another rude awakening. Maybe it won’t be so bad, though. It’s always miserable, of course, but maybe this time it won’t be. Maybe it will be gentle and easy and the sun won’t be so bright. On the other hand . . .  _coffee._

“Wait!” she croaks, rising to sit in a rush that leaves her dizzy. “Wait.”

He turns to her with the very beginnings of a smug, self-satisfied smile.

“I’m … I’m sorry.” She pats the edge of the bed.

Eyes narrowed, he leans away. “Am I to assume you desire my presence, or merely the stimulating beverage I possess?”

“Well, I do want the coffee”—she offers the most genuine smile she can muster—“but I’ll kiss you for it.”

As anticipated, he yields. Once he is seated, she plants the tiniest of kisses on his temple and swipes the still-warm cup from his hand before scurrying back to the other side of the bed in a hasty retreat.

“I should have known you would cheat me.” His face is all smolder and threats as he follows her across the mess of blankets and sheets.

When he straddles her lap, she protests— _"Hey, woah, coffee!"_ —but she’s already lost. He shakes his head and grabs her jaw and kisses her hard. Kisses her breathless. When he sits back on his heels, she’s dizzy again.

Smirking insufferably, he climbs off her lap and down onto the floor, then saunters over to the desk where a book lies open. As he bends his head to read, she sips the dark, bold brew, savoring its earthy flavor and heavenly aroma.

Slowly, slowly, the sun trades its harshness for warmth, she balances, and the world becomes right.

**Author's Note:**

> [[View on Tumblr](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/163626180841/19-23-32-35-if-you-havent-done-those-yer-for)]


End file.
